


On moonlit nights

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bamf akaashi, Drabble, M/M, cuz he had a mean punch and we know it, night fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Akaashi is being followed. But he isn't about to wait for being kidnapped...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 27





	On moonlit nights

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A holdas éjszakákon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714368) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim). 



He always liked the calmness that surrounded the park at night. He was enjoying it now as he was walking on the old and quiet path. 

In one of the bends of the road, he noticed someone following him. He did some detours, but the other seemed to follow him nonetheless, so they were probably a murderer or someone like that, who wanted him…

He decided to use the element of surprise, so in the next turn of the road, he waited up the person, jumped on them and made them fall to the ground, him being on top.

“Who are you and what do you want?” he screamed into their face.

“It’s just me, Akaashi!” came the reply from under him. _ He knows my name, maybe he is a stalker? Damn, this sounds bad… _

He quickly got the hood off his face, and hit the other’s face. “Idiot Kuroo” he got off of him. “What did you think, following me like this at night?” 

“What do you mean following? I just like walking around at nighttime, and when I saw you, I guessed I would catch up to you, so we could walk together but then you started walking so fastly that I couldn’t keep up… are you secretly Flash or something?”

“Whatever. But still, you deserved that punch for scaring me.” The taller guy chuckled at this.

“Okay, then let’s walk together, shall we?” Tetsuro reached out for Keiji’s hand. 

“Well, why not…” the shorter accepted the hand. 

Then, they disappeared in the night, walking under the Moon’s mysterious light.


End file.
